


Our Sin is GREAT

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drunk Fic, M/M, Not Serious, This Is STUPID, fuck yeah, moist loaves, our sin is great, sthi is tsupdi, terrible, we are CHAMPIONS, we areudnkr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan WANTS IT but I he doesn't know what IT is.</p><p>Athelstan wants it ALLLLLL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sin is GREAT

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DRUNK FIC. This is not a seROIU S fic.
> 
> we hope you are as silly as we

Athelstan was CONFLICTED

was it time for jesus? was it tim for ODIN? what did he WANT

"HELLO" said ragnar, looking like he wanted to eat athelstan with his eyes and face and his weapons of all sorts.

athelstan smiled and was shybecause he was a monk.

His smile melted away int o a coutnencance. COUNTENANCE of pure wanton confusion and wet mouthery.

"I was just...thinking about our different gods," he said, ignoring the wet spots on the front of his now nicely-fitting tunic and inexplicably better hair than in the frist two seasons.

"O" said RAganr. "I have noticed your hair. it is better than it was! much better. now there is enough for me to hold"

And so he DID in his giant viking paws. he grbapped athlstan's little monk ponytail that he had been growing out so he could be a REAL VIKING and draggd athelstan to the floor

WHO IS YOUR GOD NOW he said and BAM pants to the ground.

Athelstan marveleed at the lord'ds wonders that his pants should be so on the ground. "Fuck," he thought, but he ddin't really know the word, so it was more like "God be praised" or some shit

Then her emebmerd. That Ragnar had asked hi m a question. "O" said Athelstan. "You are Definiltely m god."

Ragnar was not satisfied. He flippeD athelstan over onto his back and looked into his doe eyes as he hovered over him like a great spacecraft of wanting and dick.

Athelstand, not knowing what a spacecraft was, was blissfully innocent, but still leaking. 

HURRRRBGHGHHHH said ragnar

but quietly, because he was a viking of DIGNITY

and also it's not like the building was insulated or anything

history

athelstan gasped quietly as he met the grand viking cock of LOTHBROK

"YES" he said "yo are so right. tis is the way"

Ragnar slid his 7 inch rod of indoctrination into the monk's tight catacombs. "GONNA UNLOCK SOME TIGHT MANUSCRIPTS!" yelled Ragnar

"fffFF UUU Cckckckck" said Athelstan, choking on his own want. He droole d like a wanton anime whore. 

"take it you tsundere bitch" said Ragnar, huffing and thrusting into the tightness of the be-jesus'd monk. Athelstan thrust his cute lil ass back against the Viking's glorious war-barge of a cock, whimpering like the first coming of Christ.

"I don't know what coming is, but I am probblaby going to do it ok" said Athelstan.

Ragnar gave a war-bellow, and somewhere the English became nervous.

"My sin!" moaned athelstan "it is so great! IT IS SO GREAT!"

"We know not of sin but yes, great, great, so good" said ragnrrrr and he came in a powerful nordic way

POWERFUL LIKE THE NORTHERN WINTERS

Athelstan felt the wintery spray on the back of his thighs and inside his small but mighty hole. He made a sound that was slutty and endearing and blushed as he came all over a very expensive fox fur prop. 

Ragnar smiled the smile of 10000 foxes. "I plundered your ass. Now, we will farm." 

THEN

A CREAKING

the DOOR

 

fuck

"BROTHER. SHIPS ARRIVE" 

rangr looked up. "Rollo you dickweed what are you DOING here. i told you this was sex time, you don't come over during sex time"

"WE ARE UNDER ATTAK RAGNAR"

well shit said ragnar. now to defend our village for the millionth time

and he ran out the door, leaing athelstan a stunned pile on the floor.

Athelstan said some kind words to Jesus so he wouldn't get too worried and then was like "fine wahtever" and got back to farming. As a professional viking uke was was super used to thsi shit by now. 

"Do you want some shrooms" said Rollo

"god fuck yes plz" said Athelstan

and lo did they trip balls.

THE END


End file.
